Just A Little Crazy
by CJS51703
Summary: (Sequel to S. O. S.) No matter how much time passes, some people's faults might not always change...
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! So, if you didn't look at the summary, this is indeed a sequel to my story S. O. S. that I wrote a while back. Go read that if you haven't, because this will make no sense otherwise! If you have read it, then Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, pretty much anyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Stranger Danger**

"Can I have Frisk Dreemurr to leave, please?"

That was the voice that interrupted a history class. Frisk, who found history class to be beyond boring, would accept it. They packed up their things and walked out.

And yet, as they went down the lonely hallways, they couldn't help but wonder just why they had been checked out. Normally, they were informed if such was happening, but this was a surprise. But, it didn't matter.

Frisk went out to the main office. "He went outside," the receptionist said. So, Frisk walked outside to where they always got picked up. There was no one there...

...for a while.

Then, Frisk was suddenly tackled from behind. When they tried to get up, a wet rag was put over their nose and mouth.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep..." a male voice said, his tone soft. Frisk felt a death grip around their stomach.

But they didn't feel anything after a few more moments.

XxX

The world was blurry at first. Frisk realized soon that they were in a car. But it wasn't one they recognized. They sat up and looked out the window. The terrain was unfamiliar outside as well.

"Oh! You're awake."

Frisk looked over. It was the same voice that had spoken earlier that had said that. It belonged to a man who couldn't have been past his early twenties. He had messy black hair and a bit of stubble on his face. However, he seemed content.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Frisk asked. They felt around for their phone, only to realize that it, and their backpack as well, was gone.

"Don't bother looking for any of your stuff. You've been asleep for a while now, actually. We're almost there. As for what to call me... Nate will do it," Nate said.

"But where are we going?" Frisk asked.

Nate didn't speak; rather, he pulled into a parking lot about ten minutes later. "You took me to a penitentiary?" Frisk asked, confused. Nate got out and pulled them out, a tight grip on their wrist as he forced them along.

"Y'see, my girlfriend's up for a parole hearing today. And you're going to be the one extra step needed to get her out," he explained as he walked along. "Who is it? What did she do?" Frisk asked.

They were suddenly pressed into the wall of a barren hallway. "You know who she is, what she did, and what you did. And if you leave here today without speaking in her favor, then I will not hesitate to hurt you. Killing you might be up in the air as well. Got it?" Nate growled.

Frisk was afraid to hardly move. "Yes," they squeaked out.

Nate backed off, his expression going neutral once more. "Then let's go."

XxX

The two walked into the room where the hearing was and sat down. "Bring in Miss Wagner!" the judge ordered.

_Wagner? _Frisk's eye widened at the thought. A bailiff brought in a face that they were quite familiar with.

She was a bit taller and matured in her body, and her hair was shorter, but it was still the same girl, even in handcuffs and a prison uniform.

Maia Wagner.

*****And that's where I'm leaving you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I started writing this yesterday, but I didn't actually get around to finishing it today. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, pretty much anyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Before The Judge**

Frisk resisted the urger to bolt then and there. But what could they do? They had no way home, no cell phone to call for help with. And Nate looked as if he would keep his word, if it came down to it.

So Frisk could only sit there, watching as her captor picked at her nails despite the handcuffs on her wrists. Maia had only looked at Frisk and Nate for a moment, she was now just sitting there, an empty look in her eyes.

"Everyone, we will now begin the parole hearing of Maia Kara Wagner. Miss Wagner, you get to speak on your behalf," the judge allowed.

Maia nodded. "Okay. Well... when I kidnapped Frisk, I wasn't in my right mind. I've never _been _in my right mind. I was desperate for a friend. So desperate that I held someone who I admire and look up to against their will. When my parents found out what I'd done, I... was disowned. They wanted nothing to do with me, and said they were ashamed of me. I met my boyfriend, Nate, and since he's out of prison now, I might live with him. Or maybe he'll get rid of me and think I'm a freak as well. Oh, I deserve to just stay in this prison..." she trailed off, putting her head down. Her shoulders shook; she was really getting upset.

Nate watched her, his expression intent. Frisk honestly felt sorry for her. "And now, Ambassador Dreemurr with have a chance to speak," the judge said.

"Thank you. Maia, what you did to me was awful. And I'll admit that I was terrified at some point," Frisk began. The con they were speaking of was still shedding tears as she nodded. So, they went on.

"However... you've been in here for a long time now, and if the way you've spoken today shows anything, then it's that you've changed. You've learned your lesson." They turned to the judge.

"I think she should be released."

The judge nodded, then began to write. "Miss Wagner, kidnapping the ambassador is a serious crime. However, since you have expressed sincere remorse today and they have taken pity on you, I hereby grant you immediate release on parole. Remove her handcuffs," he ordered. The others in the room began to move around.

Maia's handcuffs were taken off, and she went right over to Nate, tilting her head up for a kiss. "I missed you," she said. "But we can't be taken apart now, can we?" Nate asked.

"So... you two met in here, huh?" Frisk asked awkwardly.

"Yep. And he promised me room in his apartment when I got out. Not with me, really," Maia said, gaze going down in sadness. Nate side-hugged her to help comfort her.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can I go home now? I know my family is probably super worried about me. Besides, you've been given freedom and you have a place to stay and all that," Frisk said. Then were lead out by Maia's subtle but tight grip around their shoulders.

Once the three were in the parking lot and alone there, Maia's expression shifted to anger as she shoved Frisk into the backseat, slamming the door shut before she went to the passenger seat.

Frisk sat up and tried to open the doors, but they were already locked. "What are you doing to me?" they asked, beginning to delve into a panic.

Nate looked back to them as he cranked up the car. "You've got some making up to do."

Then, he drove off.

*****And that's all I've got for this chapter. I know nothing about parole hearings (and I hope I never find out, although I know I guy who's been to prison and parole and all of that), so that was making stuff up. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Okay, second time typing this because my tablet (that's where I have to type this all from) just doesn't like me. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Maia and Nate belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Relocated**

Frisk found no better option than to remain silent, really. However, when the car passed by a person or another car, they looked out the window, desperately hoping that someone would see them. But, to no avail.

They arrived at an apartment building. "Stay with me," Maia said sweetly, a slight growl in her voice when she spoke. She gave Frisk's hand a death grip sas she forced them alone, both of them following Nate.

They went up to a fairly nice apartment. Nate locked the door behind him.

"Can you, um, let go of my hand now? I think I'm losing the circulation to it," Frisk said. When they were released, they shook out their until the feeling returned to it.

Maia went over to the other occupant of the room. "Nathan, baby, do you have any rooms ready?" she asked. "One for us, one for Frisk," Nate said.

Frisk felt even more unsettled now. "H-how long have you been planning this, exactly?" they asked.

"Let's just say that I had a lot of time to think," Maia said. "And I was allowed to discuss anything with her during visits. Code words sure do help," Nate added.

"Just tell me what you want with me! Let me know so I can do it and go back to my family!" Frisk begged. They were suddenly grabbed by the collar.

"You will _never _leave. You've got a lot of making up to do," Maia growled.

Frisk was then thrown back onto the ground. They sat up, but didn't dare stand. "What do I have to make up for?" they asked.

"And I admired you for your intelligence. You cost me everything! My family... my home... everything I loved... my hero ruined my life without a care. I didn't even get to graduate high school. No, you and your stupid friends made sure that I rotted in a dingy cell!" Maia yelled.

"If you didn't poison me and hold me hostage, then none of that would've happened!" Frisk retorted. They suddenly had a knee shoved into their stomach, knocking the wind of of them.

"Don't talk back to me," Maia said, her tone dark.

Frisk nodded quickly. They were gasping for air for a moment or two after Maia had backed off. When they could breathe, Nate pulled them to stand.

"C'mon," he said. "I'll show you to your room."

XxX

The room was pretty small. It had a little twin bed and a nightstand.

"Make yourself at home," Nate said.

Frisk sat on the bed. "Better than last time, I guess. But can you tell me something?" they asked. Nate looked at them with a hum. But he didn't look so casual when he was asked the question.

"Do you honestly love Maia?"

Frisk waited in anticipation for an answer.

However, Nate just left.

*****I know, it was short. But I wasn't sure of where to really go. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! Okay, so I'm going on vacation tomorrow (California, so hello to my peeps on the west coast), but I wanted to get one more upload done before I leave the site for a week. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Nate and Maia belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: What Do I Do?**

Frisk stayed in their room for as long as they could. With nothing else to do, they could only think. They could just wonder what to do to get out of this apartment.

But they could also wonder exactly what Nate's role in this all was. Because he did quite seem to just be a boyfriend...

"Frisky!"

The door slammed into the wall after being kicked open, despite the fact that it had been originally locked. "People generally can't kick in doors that are locked," Frisk said, afraid once more.

Maia stepped in, her expression somewhat angry. "Well, I was allowed into the gym in prison. Anyways," she said, her expression shifting into one of happiness, "come on. We have to discuss what you're doing to make up. Because I have my instructions set and ready."

Frisk, deciding not to test the limits just yet, internally sighed but got up to go regardless.

XxX

Nate was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone casually. Maia suddenly sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nathan, baby~" she said. Nate put his phone away. "Didn't see you there," he said, putting his arm aorund her.

Frisk sat down on a chair nearby. They cleared their throat a bit awkwardly to get the attention of their captors.

"The kid?" Nate prompted. "Right, right, right," Maia said. She turned to Frisk, her expression hardening. "Stand."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Um... I thought I would be allowed to sit..." they said awkwardly.

"STAND!" Maia barked. Nate even jumped a bit. Frisk scrambled from their chair, then stood up perfectly straight.

Maia relaxed. "Thank you!"

The young ambassador's mindset shifted from terror to just some slight unease. Nate looked perfectly fine now, as if such behavior was something that occurred for him every day. But, then again, if Maia really was his girlfriend, he probably did see that sort of behavior every day.

"So, my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling, you have some making up to do. As I have previously mentioned," Maia began.

"Well... if I do what you ask me to, will you let me go home?" Frisk asked. Maia ignored them outright and kept talking.

"Anyways, I decided on how you can make up things for me. You took away my education, my family, and basically everything. So I will do the same to you," she decided.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked. They were suddenly nailed in the temple with a hard punch, causing them to fall.

Maia stood over them. "I take those things from you, of course! Smack you until you're dumb would be first, naturally. And I might just rid you of everything you love. Take everything from you while you're stuck here. Unless you obey my commands and stay here for as long as I so please, of course," she said.

Frisk gulped, moving back. "D-don't hurt them!" they pleaded. Maia came so close that their foreheads almost touched.

"Then listen to me."

Frisk paled. "Y-yes, ma'am," they whimpered.

Maia stood up, a smile crossing her face. "Alright. If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," she said. Then, she walked away.

Nate sighed and knelt down next to Frisk. "Listen, kid, real talk right now. That girl's out of her mind," he said. "I know that better than anyone, trust me," Frisk said tiredly. "No, I know that better than anyone," Nate corrected.

"And I also know how to help you."

*****And... that's where I'm leaving you for a while. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! I didn't forget this story, it still exists. It's just... hard to write. But contradicting that statement, I think this chapter turned out pretty good for what it is. Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Nate and Maia belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Who Are You?**

Frisk was surprised at first. "Wait. Can you explain just what's going on?" they asked. Nate held out his hand and pulled them to stand.

"To the kitchen. I'll get us some drinks. Maia takes forever in the bathroom anyways," he said.

XxX

Ginger ale bubbled up to the top of a plastic cup, then fizzled down. Frisk took a sip and put it back on the kitchen table they sat at. They watched as Nate grabbed a bottle of beer and cracked it open. He took a long drink before sitting down, putting the bottle down with a sigh.

"Do you drink those a lot?" Frisk asked. "I drink when I need it," was Nate's only reply. And it was quite appropriate as well.

"So... it's clear that you're not Maia's boyfriend," Frisk opened.

"I was... for a while. Then, I realized she was a psycho. When I tried to break up with her, she couldn't get it through her thick skull that we were done. But she told me that, when she got out, if I stuck with her, I would have a place to stay. For someone who's been shut off from their family with no money, job, car, or education, that's pretty handy. But I'm working on fixing that stuff. Anyways, I played along. She gave me a place to stay, and treated me well. But then came her obsession with you. She needed my hand in it, and she said that my place here depended on if I helped her or not," Nate said.

Frisk took a gulp of their ginger ale. No wonder Nate was so distant; he was just here in hopes of making a life for himself after leaving prison. However, he had to live a lie with a crazy person while he worked to do so. "How much longer do you think you'll have to be here before you can leave?" Frisk asked.

"Not too much longer. Hopefully. But for right now, my main priority is getting you outta here," Nate said.

Frisk was honestly a little flattered.

"Thanks. But is there any way you could just get me out of here right now?" they asked.

"Maia's lack of sanity is covered with her intelligence. The only way to access elevators and doors here is by keys. She knows I can't drive because my license has been revoked. And in case you haven't looked, do you see a phone of any kind around here?" Nate asked.

Frisk sighed, expression falling. "She does have us beat, huh?" they lamented. Nate took a sip of his beer. "On a surface level, yeah. But if we do try to pull anything fast, then we gotta be slick about it," he said.

"Because she'll catch us?" Frisk guessed. Nate rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a faded scar.

"Because she'll _hurt _us."

Frisk felt nervous at the thought. They looked around and did noticed a lack of cutlery in the kitchen...

"If we're gonna do this, we gotta think more than just one step ahead. But if there's anything Maia's good at, it's being prepared. This is her home court. She has every key out and every phone. We may be two one one, but she's got the advantage here, even if I hate to say it," Nate admitted.

"So we catch her off-guard and out of her element to win?" Frisk asked. "We're on the same page now, kid," Nate said. He help up his beer slightly, and Frisk clinked their cup against the bottle.

After they'd both taken a sip, they heard the toilet flush across the apartment. So, they both had to just act as casual about it as they could.

Maia came bounding out. "Hey, my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling! Hey, Nathan," she siad as she cam einto the kitchen. Then, she sat on Nate's lap. He gave her a brief kiss and let her hang off of him.

"What were you two talking about while I was gone?" Maia asked. Frisk suddenly found their ginger ale quite interesting.

"Oh, y'know," Nate said, voice relaxed, "just small talk."

*****And that's where I'm leaving you. I typed this chapter while listening to "Gospel of Dismay" by DAgames, and I have to ask you to look it up because it's that good. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! So I wrote this whole thing today over my work shift, and as you'll see, it's the last chapter. Maia and Nate belong to me, everyone else belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: You Take Your Stuff (Final)**

"You're _what?!_"

That shrill voice was what brought Frisk from their fulfilling breakfast of dry toast and orange juice. They looked over from the kitchen to the living room.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you," Nate said calmly. Maia was left spluttering. "Nathan!" was what she eventually managed to say.

"One, don't call me that," Nate said, "and two, I don't wanna hear it. You're psychotic. I'm not going to be your boyfriend or have any other association with you."

Maia growled. At last, she hugged. "Fine! Take your stuff and leave!" she ordered. That one had Nate in shock. "Hey! It's my apartment! So you pack your stuff and get out!" he snapped.

Instead of replying, Maia smiled. But it wasn't exactly nice. As she ran off, Nate sat down at the kitchen table.

"If it's your apartment, then what's the worst she can do?" Frisk asked. "Don't underestimate her," was Nate's simple reply. And it was most likely true. So, he sat in silence and Frisk nibbled on what they'd been permitted to eat, now worried.

Eventually, footsteps were heard marching towards them, and Maia came back. A packet of papers was in her hand. She skimmed the top one an pointed to a line. "And what does this say?" she said as she showed the papers.

Nate looked where he was told to. "You changed it!" he snapped after reading it. "Changed what?" Frisk asked, nervous.

"She changed it so that she has ownership of the apartment," Nate replied. Frisk looked. And, sure enough, Maia now had ownership of the apartment in the papers.

"And, as the owner, I order you to take your stuff and get out," she said, arrogance in her voice. "Okay. Then I need my cell phone and my wallet back. Oh, and Frisk will need their stuff back too," Nate said casually.

"Wait, what?" Maia asked. Clearly, she hadn't accounted for this. Nate smirked. "Technically, I was the one who kidnapped them. So, as my hostage, they're mine," he explained.

Maia cross her arms, expression deadpan. "Wait here."

When she walked away, that prompted some worries. "I'm actually kinda scared now," Frisk admitted. "Trust me enough for a hug?" Nate asked. When Frisk hugged him, they were pulled into his lap. And they found it quite comforting.

But all feelings of comfort went out the window when they heard a gunshot.

And it was from Maia's room.

Frisk jumped up, and Nate ran to the door. He kicked it, and kicked it hard enough to open it. When he got up and tried to put weight on his right ankle, it crumpled beneath him and he fell down. Well, that must've been why he didn't do it sooner.

However, he scrambled to get back up. "We gotta go!" he exclaimed once he and Frisk were outside, he slammed the door shut. A bullet came through the door regardless, narrowly missing them both.

"If I can't have you alive, then you'll be willing to stay when you're dead" Maia no longer just had a few screws loose. She was officially out of her mind.

"Run," was all Nate said.

And at the moment, that was a pretty good plan of action.

XxX

It took a while, but they got down to Nate's car. He sat down and began driving. He winced, for his injured ankle was the one on the acceleration.

Frisk watched him, concerned. He noticed that.

"I'll live, kid. Now, I've got an idea. It's been mentioned that you're the first human child up here to live solely with monsters. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," Frisk confirmed.

"And monsters have magic?"

"Yeah."

"So, since we're in my car, you give me directions to your place. I'm sure Maia's behind us. But as long as she's got that gun, there's no way we can beat her at this. However, in a house with magic monsters..."

"...she can be taken down!"

Nate smiled. "Now you're catching on," he said.

Then, a bullet flew through the center of the back and front windshield alike, landing on the hood of the car. Frisk looked behind the car. Sure enough, Maia was driving behind them.

"On the floor. Get to where you can't be hit," Nate ordered. Frisk sunk down to the floorboards. "What if you get hit?" they asked.

Nate managed a little smile. "Then I'll ask the devil to let me watch the rest of this play out, because I know that you'll put on a pretty good fight."

XxX

"Okay. Thank you, Officer." With a sigh, Toriel hung up and sat down on the living room couch.

"Not there, huh?" Sans asked, for he had been listening to one side of the phone call. "No. Oh, I"m just so worried. I want my child at home . What if it's that crazy girl again?" Toriel asked.

"Is she not in jail?" Papyrus called. He was listening to the conversation from the kitchen, for he was making lunch. But he didn't see Toriel lean forward and put her face in her hands.

"Tori? You okay?" Sans asked. He got his answer when Toriel's shoulders began shaking and muffled sobs came from her. Sans frowned and hugged her. "They're gonna come back, T. I know it," he assured.

They were interrupted (and Papyrus came into the living room) when they heard someone pouding on the door. no, it was multiple people, and they were desperately begging for the door to be opened up. Curious, the two skeletons and goat all went to go see what the commotion was.

One of the people at the door was a grown man. The other was...

"Frisk!" Toriel scooped up the child in a hug. "Oh, my child, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"And who does that make you, pal?" Sans asked, shutting the door once the man came in. "I'm Nate. I helped Frisk escape. But right now, you guys need to be ready for a fight, because—"

Nate didn't get to finish his sentence. He was suddenly hit by something from behind, making him collapse to the ground. He was clutching at his right side. As it turned out, a bullet had gone thorugh the door.

"Oh, no," Frisk said, expression mortified. "Papyrus, take him upstairs and out of harm's way. Make sure to try and stop the bleeding. Call for help," Toriel instructed. "Yes, ma'am!" he said, giving a salute. He gently carried Nate bridal-style up the stairs.

And just in the nick of time, too—because the gun's owner came crashing through the wall in her car.

Maia stepped out. "Stupid traffic," she said. Right as she was about to fire, her gun was destroyed by a flying bone.

"Y'know, we don't really appreciate poeple who hurt Frisk. Trying to shoot them falls under the category of hurting them," Sans said casually, despite his left eye socket being lit up.

Toriel, however, wasn't so calm. She pressed Maia into the wall hard, slowly-heating paws on her shoulders keeping her in place.

Maia struggled against the pressure. "Release me, cow!" she demanded.

"No. As a teacher, I'm used to repeating things that need to be taught. But for you, I would rather not do so. Get this through your head, child," Toriel said. She pulled Maia back and slammed her head against the wall.

And she continued to do so with each word that followed.

"NO!"

Slam.

"ONE!"

Slam.

"HURTS!"

Slam.

"MY!"

Slam.

"CHILD!"

Maia was clearly woozy from so many bashes to the head. Toriel let out one more sentence, devoid of anger and with cooled paws.

"And I'm not a cow, dearie."

With that, Maia was release, and passed out onto the floor.

Sans looked at Toriel, his eyelights now heart-shaped. "I've never been more attracted to you in my life."

XxX

Nate's vision was blurry at first. He moved his hand to rub his eyes, but felt a wave of pain when he did so. As it turned out, there was an IV poked into his hand. With further looking around, it came to him that he was in a hospital. And there was a nurse in the corner.

"N... nurse? What... happened?" he asked, clearly out of it. The nurse looked up from her phone to walk over to him.

"You got shot. Fortunately, it wasn't something important that was hit. It was your appendix, so it was just removed. It was more or less blood loss that got you, an you also have a badly sprained ankle... but that last thing's not so important among the others," she explained.

Then, a doctor poked his head into the room. "Oh! You're awake! Are you up for a visitor?" he asked. "Send 'em in," Nate allowed.

So, the doctor allowed in Frisk. They had a small smile across their face.

"Hey, bud," Nate said. Frisk walked over and pulled up a chair to the bedside. "Mom let me come by and visit you. Your doctor told me what happened. But I never got to properly say thanks for helping me. I probably would've died without your help," they said.

"I'm glad to help. But what happened to Maia after your friend took me upstairs?" Nate asked. "Mom knocked her out. The cops came and arrested her. We're gonna get our house fixed up. So I don't think we'll be seeing Maia for a long time," Frisk explained.

They received a high-five from Nate, who smiled.

"Thank God for that."

**The End**

*****I originally didn't have that last scene with Nate in the hospital, but I wanted to give him a bit more closure. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
